1. Field
Various aspects of the disclosed technology relate to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof with reduced dead space and improved substrates sealing.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Displays are the apparatuses for providing visual information such as images or pictures to a user. Particularly, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, which are self-emitting displays that electrically excite an organic compound to emit light, have attracted much attention as next-generation display. This is because OLED displays can be driven at a low voltage. In addition, OLED displays can be made with a thin profile and have advantages such as wide viewing angles, fast response speeds, etc. This features overcome the limitations of traditional liquid crystal displays.
In the OLED display, a sealing member can be used to bond a lower substrate and an upper substrate. However, the area in which the sealing member is formed can be a dead space on which images or pictures cannot be displayed. Thus, methods for reducing the dead space and improving bonding force are widely desired.